Willow Struck by the Sun
by Twilight's Silver Rose
Summary: When a missing S-Class mage from Fairy Tail suddenly reappears to Earthland along with Lisanna, who is this girl wearing skiing goggles, her hair covering one eye, and wearing a gray cloak? And why is Gray Fullbuster acting weird around her? Grayxoc. R&R!


**Yayyy~!**

**Okay... so I was reading Fairy Tail again, and I really wanted to add my OC somewhere. I thought this would be the appropriate place. :]**

**I followed the manga, so if any parts differ from what you've seen/read, I'm... uh... sorry. o.o**

**Please, please! Review~~~! I'll consider ideas and such. **

**[I was intending this to be a Grayxoc fic. But I don't know how it'll turn out xD]**

**PLEASE REVIEW~~!**

**NO I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. UNFORTUNATELY.**

**I LUFFLES YOU IF YOU REVIEW! +cookie.**

"Wa..Wait a sec," Gajeel said, shocked. "Where's Lily? I don't see Pantherlily anywhere!"

"If you're looking for me, I'm over here."

A cute, small panther-looking cat was standing in the mud, holding a rope.

"HE'S TEENSY!" yelled Natsu, Lucy and Wendy.

"You sure got a lot cuter," snickered Happy.

"It looks like Earthland didn't mix well with my constitution," Patherlily said.

"So there's nothing to that body of yours?" asked Charle, sweatdropping.

"Not at the moment, anyways." He turned back to Fairy Tail's group, pointing a finger. "I want to join the guild that his Highness was helping out," he stated. "As promised, you'd better let me in… Gajeel."

"OF COURSEE!" cried Gajeel, crying. "MY CATT!"

"Uwahh.. he's crying," Lucy said, shocked.

"That aside, I caught a suspicious-looking person," said Pantherlily with a scowl, yanking the rope so that one person stumbled out. "Come."

"Wait!" cried one female voice. "I… Am not really anyone suspicious! Kyahh!" one figure fell on the foor, her hands clenched into fists that thudded on the ground. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too…"

All the Fairy Tail members were speechless at the sight.

Natsu, shocked, murmured, "Lisanna…."

"What's up with this cat! Is it an Exceed?"

"My name is Panther-Lily."

"Who the hell're you! You pickin' on my cat? Huh!" Gajeel spat.

"Lisanna…" murmured Natsu again.

Gray was also speechless, though his eyes were fixed on the figure with the golden cloak. "It can't be…"

"Lisanna!" gasped Erza.

"How…" Happy muttered, shocked as well.

"Could it be Edolas' Lisanna?" Charle said.

Lucy gasped, exchanging glances with Wendy. "She got sucked over here?"

"What're we going to go?" cried Wendy.

Lisanna finally noticed Natsu. "Natsu!" She hugged him with a flying tackle, pulling Panther-Lily as well, making him drop the other rope.

The others just gaped.

"I finally get to see the real Natsu again," murmured Lisanna, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Happy! It's me! Lisanna!" she said, rubbing her cheek against Happy's head. "Erza and Gray, it's been a long time! Whoa, so nostalgic…"

"Are those guys new guild members? Could it be.. Lucy and a little Wendy?"

"Wait a second… You.. You couldn't be… Earthland's Lisanna!" stammered Gray.

There was a moment's pause.

"Yup."

"WHA…!"

"NO WAY!"

"EHHHHHHH?"

"SO YOU CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

"WAHHH!"

"W-wait!" stammered Erza, holding back Natsu and Happy. "You're supposed to have died 2 years ago…"

Lisanna smiled a sad smile.

"I… didn't die, or anything like that."

"2 Years ago, while I was on a job with mira-nee and elf-niichan, I lost consciousness."

"I was probably sucked into the anima at that point. I think there were a bunch of little anima all over earth at the same moment."

"When I found Fairy Tail after I awoke in Edolas, I was surprised."

"Everyone's vibe was a little different. But there were people who knew me there. In addition, everyone thought I was the Lisanna from Edolas."

"I figured the real Edolas Lisanna was probably already dead."

"That's what I felt… in the gild's vibe…"

"I couldn't tell them the truth. I pretended to be the Lisanna of Edolas."

"It was confusing at first, but matching everyone's pace and hiding my own magic and I got used to life in Edolas. And then after two years… six days ago, Earthland Natsu and Happy showed up."

"Why couldn't you have just have told the truth then!" Natsu yelled, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I couldn't say it…"

"However.. All the magical power in Edolas was sucked in by the Anima…"

"Including me, being originally from Earthland."

"Lily?" a voice said, alerting everyone to another presence, a strangely… warm and nice feeling that enveloped them.

A figure stepped out from the trees. It was a girl.

She wore a gray cloak, with belts that held the cloth together.

The girl wore skiing goggles, and her black hair hid one of her eyes.

She had a double belt around her waist, wearing a plain black t-shirt with no logo and regular blue jeans, although slightly faded, as well as gray sneakers.

She was a large sword wrapped in cloth strapped across her back, and her long, straight hair fell along her back.

The collar of the neck his her mouth, and her gaze was indecipherable. Yet shock was held in her voice.

"Lily?" she said again. "Is that you?"

Lily looked up at the figure. "Yes, it's me. Though I did not know you were from Earthland… General. Yet I should have expected it. Internal magic."

"Ah, yes. Well, the world is full of surprises," the girl said, amusement creeping into her tone.

"The world is full of surprises?" chorused Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy, shocked tones echoing in the rain.

"W-willow?"

She sniffed. "Who else?"

Lily nodded. "Your phrase. I remember. Whenever anyone told you any news that they found shocking, you used to say that all the time, General Sunstrike."

She chuckled. "You can just call me Willow now, Lily."

Lily tilted his head to the side. "Very well."

"Woah, woah, woah. So… who are you?" Lucy said, looking from Willow to the others who were staring at her in shock.

"Me?" Willow pointed to herself.

"Yes, you," Lucy said with exasperation.

"Well. Willow Sunstrike, at your service, ma'am." She took her hands out of her pockets, and bowed theatrically.

"Willow…" Erza whispered.

"Hey Erza. You've gotten taller, eh?" Willow said, straightening up, her one visible eye filled with laughter.

"I haven't seen you for six years… and you only comment on my _height_?"

Willow laughed. "Of course." She turned back to Gray and Natsu, as well as Happy. She inclined her head to the side.

"Hey Gray."

"Hey Willow—"

Gray was interrupted by laughter coming from Willow. "Hahahah! I just realized! It rhymes! 'Hey Gray'!"

She bent over in laughter, her chocolate-brown eye crinkling in joy at her rhyming. Everyone cracked a smile, and Natsu started chuckling.

When she finally stopped laughing, she straightened up once again, her eye still glimmering with laughter.

Natsu remembered something. "Oh! Lisanna! Elfman and Mira are at your grave…"

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

Natsu pulled her away, with the rest of them following.

**That was the most awkwardest ending I could ever think of. x]**

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**Please review!**

**CLICK! haha. Please~~~?**

**v **


End file.
